


Thunderstorms

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Author : fluteseok, Drabble, Gen, Short Story, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Chibiromano a peur de l'orage.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thunderstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641371) by [ryuujiins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuujiins/pseuds/ryuujiins). 



_**CRACK** _

La porte d'Antonio s'ouvrit violemment.

« H-Hé, connard ! Réveille-toi ! »

« Qu-hein ? Romano ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est déjà le matin ? »

_**BOOM** _

« Bouge ! » Ordonna Romano en essayant de se cacher sous les couvertures d'Antonio et de ne pas laisser sa peur prendre le dessus. C'était juste un orage ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Ce n'était pas comme quand Papi Rome n'était pas là, ou son débile de petit frère. Tout se passerait bien–

_**BOOM** _

Romano cria en entendant l'orage gronder. « Bouge ! BOUGE ! »

Antonio se frotta les yeux. « Romano, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » Il se coupa. « Est-ce que tu as encore mouillé ton lit ? Romano, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'attendre– »

« TU N'ENTENDS PAS ÇA ?! » Cria Romano au même moment où des trombes d'eau tombèrent sur la maison.

« Entendre quoi ? »

_**POP** _

Romano sursauta et s'enfonça encore plus sous les couvertures « Ç–Ça... » Sa voix était petite et rauque et sa réponse fut suivie par des reniflements discrets.

Les yeux d'Antonio s'écarquillèrent et s'adoucirent. « Oh, Romano, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas juste dit que tu avais peur de l'orage ? »

« J–J'ai pas peur, connard. »

Antonio rit simplement. « C'est normal d'avoir peur, Romano. » Il se faufila sous les couvertures pour enlacer le garçon. « Tu veux savoir de quoi j'ai peur ? »

Romano sortit lentement de sous la couverture. « Q–Quoi ? »

« Moi aussi il y a des choses dont j'ai peur, tu sais. »

_**CRACK** _

Romano sursauta. « A–Ah... » De nouvelles larmes remplirent ses yeux et Antonio passa ses bras autour de son petit corps. « C'est vrai ? »

Antonio acquiesça. « Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose. »

« Même Abel ? » Romano parlait du Néerlandais intimidant qui leur avait rendu visite la semaine précédente.

« Même Abel. »

« Même ces connards de soldats allemands ? »

« Même ces connards de soldats allemands. »

Romano, commençant à avoir chaud sous les couvertures, s'assit sur les coussins et baissa les yeux pour regarder Antonio. « De quoi tu as peur ? »

Antonio sortit à son tour et attrapa une des petites mains de Romano entre ses doigts. _Adorable_. « Il y a bien une chose dont j'ai peur. »

« Dépêche-toi de me le dire, bordel ! »

Antonio rit. « D'accord, mais tu dois promettre de ne pas te moquer. »

« C'est bon, c'est promis. Maintenant dis-moi ! »

« J'ai peur... » Antonio se pencha vers lui. « De... » Il enlaça le garçon et le regarda dans les yeux.

Le froncement des sourcils de Romano disparut lentement. « De _quoi_  ? »

« J'ai peur de te perdre. »

 

 

Antonio dut aller à l'hôpital le lendemain matin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
